comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
5-18-2016 - Leah In SPACE!
5-18-2016 It was another day on the space station for Leah. Just a year ago, Leah was a nurse who sometimes did some cosplay on the side. Now she was an astronaut and world famous cosplayer who was best friends and roommates with one of the most powerful superheroines in the galaxy. What a difference a year makes. Today, Leah was helping one of the scientists with an experiment when the proximity alarm went off. The head of the station tried to radio NASA, but all messages were being cut off, as an immense ship opened up a portal and a beam of energy - an energy net if you will - enveloped the entire station and pulled it into the spaceship's hull! Leah's had training to get up here. Most of it involved keeping your head during multiple gravities and managing her experiment. Very little involved alien spaceships. She wastes a good thirty seconds staring out one of the tiny portholes at the big thing while the rest of the crew start to actually do things, though none of it has any real effect. "I'm trying to get off a distress signal," one of the crew can be heard to say, "don't think it's getting through though." Leah has literally no idea what to do in case of an alien invasion, so she makes sure she's available if anyone gives her orders, and puts on two little alien antennae just in case. They're pipe-cleaners, but she always has SOME kind of cosplay available. As the station is brought onto the ship, the hatch is blown and several blue-skinned humanoids board the station, each sporting very futuristic looking weapons. They quickly take the members of the space station and line them up in the cargo hold, at which point a Kree commander walks back and forth in front of them. "In the last year, we have noticed a fundamental change in the universe itself. New worlds and civilization which dare to threaten the glorious Kree Empire. Some have already been brought to heel. Others, we are... in negotiations. And still others, we ar at war. We have found that the source of this change occurred first on your insignificant planet, as evidenced by your species unusual and troublesome genome. Leah might have recognized these aliens and the name from Kara talking about them. Apparently they had tried, twice already, to kidnap Kara in hopes of finding a way to use her genetics to give the Kree powers like she had. Like Kryptonians. The first time, she sent them all packing and fleeing. The second time, they managed to actually capture her but she was broken out of her Kree prison by members of the Green Lantern Corp, who have since been in negotiations with the Kree Empire. There was also a third minor event where a Kree adjudicator, Ronan the Accuser, tried to execute Kara.... and it did not end well for him. He was sent back to the Kree by the GLC. The Kree commander continues, "We have also discovered that out hated enemies, the Skrull, have attempted to create bases on your worthless planet as well. As some of our negotiations involve us not taking over your planet, our hands are tied in that respect. However, we will not allow your filth to go beyond your planet. As such, the Kree Empire will not permit any space exploration, space stations, or interplanetary voyages by the species called humans. You will each by our prisoners until such time as we decide whether to keep you for experimentation, or execute you for violation of our edict." The Kree commander looks at each of the astronauts, "Attempt to escape will be punishable by death. Compliance will be rewarded by your continued survival, despite your obviously inferior biology and..." He looks at Leah, who seems to have pipe cleaners sticking out of her head. "... perplexing behavior." Leah would argue, but she took the time between the boarding and her capture to put little googly-eyes on the tops of her antennae, so she gives the comment a little shrug. It probably would seem perplexing to a human, let alone an alien. Not that this guy deserves an explanation. Still, she has standards to uphold. "Hail to our new overlords!" she exclaims as her little antennae bobble up and down enthusiastically. To be fair, she's always found that a little confusion has served her well in the past. Also, hanging with Kara's made her responses to threats a little...well, odd to say the least. Leah stands up straight, bobbles jauntily, and waits for instructions with a demented grin on her face that the crew would recognize as fake as HELL, but an alien might possibly consider otherwise. The Kree commander says to one of his underlings, "Put the leader and those who were in the cockpit in the higher security containment. Put the rest Containment Cell B, including the particularly inadequate one." he says, motioning at Leah. "If we wind up giving any of them back to the humans, we should give the mentally deficient one back first." He leaves, and the astronauts are brought to different 'brigs' on the ship. Leah's kept separate from the others due to the bizarre way she was acting. She might be possibly demented, or perhaps was suffering from an illness. No intelligent species would send someone like that onto one of their space research facilities. She'd kept behind low energy field with just one guard. Given the fact that Leah has perfectly reasonably hearing, she's quite able to tell when she's insulted. She was trying to blend in to her new alien friends, not get labelled as a mentally deficient person. "Yeah, well, your tribbles are probably sterile," she says as she's dragged off to her new cell. To her new guard, she says, "It's funny because tribbles are the most prolific breeders in the universe. You can put one tribble in a basic food supply and ...hey!" She's cut off as she's tossed into her cell, then grumbles and adjusts her suit grumpily. Checking the cell out, she sees nothing she can use to get out. No handy-dandy plot-a-riffic ventilation ducts, nothing from any of her pop culture shows that any of these REAL war culture aliens were dumb enough to put into a cell. So she thinks for a moment, giving her guard a chance to think that she's settling in. And comes up with a plan. "Hey. Hey guard. You speak standard common? I only speak english, but I'll manage." She sits down crosslegged by the door, since the exit is the place that the guard can best see her, and hopes for a response. "Is this what you do for a living, guarding? I mean, nobody's just anything, I know, I assume you have more to your life." She's got an idea, but...it kind of hinges on him being at least a little curious about these Earthlings and being willing to listen. Kree guard, former Lieutenant Tir-Zarr, demoted after the fiasco when Mar-Vell defected to the humans years ago, looked over at the clearly insane and decidedly annoying human prisoner. First she's talking about something called tribbles, then starts chatting to her. Yeah, this was obviously another in a long line of punishments from command for his dishonor. "What I do is none of your business, human." he says gruffly, trying to ignore Leah. He's sort of high strung, though. Leah sighs, checking her suit to see if she can make herself look enticing. The standard earth-style suit for work on the station is fairly tight, but in no way made for luring in alien guards with your mighty seductive powers. So she settles for a winning smile and her everlasting charm, as she makes herself comfortable. And talks. Her brain has always been her best weapon. No reason to duck on it now. "See, I take you as kind of a Jayne Cobb type. Zoey maybe, but she's more rigid and self-controlled. Self contained maybe, but she did get married. I mean, admittedly to the dinosaur pilot, but Wash is cool in his own way. And funny, he's got his own style. Sexy if you ask me. You didn't ask, but I don't really have much else to do. It's not babbling, I swear it, this is all a cohesive Western. I mean, sure, Adam Baldwin played him well, but you fit the physical profile at least. And Alan Tudyk was born to play Wash." Leah pauses, peering at Tir-Zarr, and says in a more defensive tone, "Wait. You're not a Star Wars type are you? Because I don't want to give away any secrets to the ending to anyone who might be hanging with Kara any time soon. That's on the classified list. Also she'd be hurt, and you haven't even started torturing me yet so I can't say it wasn't my fault if it got out. I mean, sure, the whole thing's been going for thirty years, but I mean, she just hasn't been here so she's not up on the whole deal yet. That's really going to be a big thing when she gets ahold of it finally. Shake the world." Tir-Zarr tries to ignore the annoying human female. But she just keeps talking. And talking. And talking about inane stories and fictional people. Over and over again. And alien races which he knows, for a fact, do not exist. After two hours of this, he finally had enough and turns off the prison field to go into his cell to threaten her more menacingly. "Earth female worm! If you keep on talking, I will throw you into an airlock and evacuate it. Do you understand that? Not one more word! Nothing about vulcans or transporters or firefly transports or stargates or any of your other fictional races or technology from your delusional mind. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR!" he yells, right in her face. Not bad, Leah thinks. Not bad. And she's been yelled at by the best. Or some of the best. Definite seven-point-oh out of ten. She nods approvingly, and muses that she might not be reacting to this whole situation the way that this alien species is expecting humans to react. She'll have to talk to a therapist when she gets home. Maybe SHIELD is still open to helping with that. So apparently nodding quietly to the big alien death-guard's yelling in her face, Leah politely closes her mouth when he asks her to. She actually does the whole buttoning her mouth motion with her right hand and tosses away the imaginary key. Which may not make sense, but at least she's shutting up. Unfortunately, after all this time, she starts to remember something that actually IS important. She kind of had something she had to do when this all started. And now it's had to wait. "Um..." she says, holding up her hand and waving it in the air. Her body language is...well, kind of universal. "I have a condition for my silence...I mean, if you don't mind one teensy tiny thing..." Tir-Zarr walks out of the prison cell, putting back up the field. Then frowns and turns around when she holds up her hand and starts waving it. He spits out an exasperated "WHAT?! What....do... you... want human?" Leah says, "I have to pee," with her best schoolgirl tone of voice. "Maybe get some rest, after? I could...promise to go to sleep? Remain totally unconscious for six, maybe eight hours. That sounds like an awesome plan. Ten out of ten. Stars, not hours. Movie reference. Not important. Shutting up." You can sort of see Tir-Zarr's face twitch involuntarily. He walks out for a moment, then comes back in with a bucket, whereupon turns off the field, and drops it on the ground. "Make it eight hours or by the Supreme Intelligence, I WILL cut out your tongue." he says before turning to leave. "Oh, I can probably pull that off," Leah says as she's finally given an opportunity. Grabbing the bucket in a smooth motion, Leah steps forward and JAMS it down over Tir-Zarr's head as fast as she can. She's seen people try to hit Kara over the head like, fifty times, and she knows he's probably tougher than he looks. Historically speaking, when you hit a Kryptonian with a weapon, you bend your bucket. So she goes for the head, jams the bucket down hard, and reaches for his sidearm. Stepping back from her guard with his sidearm in her hands, Leah glances at it quick-like to see if she can find the stun setting. Of course, it's in goddamn heiroglyphics, so she points the dial to a setting that's ...probably not what she wants, but hell, who is she to tell? Aims the pistol like thing at Tir-Zarr or whatever his name is, and says, "There's no IQ test for this job, is there?" And pulls the trigger, shooting him right square in the ass. Hope that setting is on low or this could be messy. Tir-Zarr oofs as suddenly a bucket is crammed onto his head. He immediately goes to rip it off... when his gun is pulled from his belt by Leah. "You insolent cur!" he says as he rips off the bucket. "I'll make you pay for tha-aarrgh!" he is cut off as Leah shoots him. Fortunately, the energy pistol was set for stunning the prisoners, rather than the usual setting of 'turn into vaporized dust particles' And down her goes with a thump. Shooting him a second time just in case, Leah says, "I'll take that as a rather insulting 'no' and move on then, shall I? And since you're the only one who knows the goddamn emmy-worthy performance I just put in, I expect you to wake up with a headache and an excellent memory. I should pitch the idea to Dedrick, maybe he can make something out of it." She's off down the hall in seconds, looking for something she can use, and figures she's got maybe five minutes if there was anyone watching the cameras. If there are cameras. No idea what a camera would look like on an alien craft anyway. Having very little idea of the layout, she at least paid attention on the way here, and she goes the direction that had less activity rather than more guards, with the intent to hopefully find something that resembles a communications system. "I'd settle for hot sex, yes, but I should probably go with the calling for help..." She tends to talk to herself in crisis. Hearing someone coming down the hall, she ducks into what appears to be a closet... The gun was not the only thing on the Kree guard's person. He also had a little communicator of some sort, complete with a screen. It was almost smartphone-shaped. And while Leah could not know that it was an interlac communicator with a database, it DID have a bunch of neat little buttons on it. And if there's one thing that Leah can do, it's mess with smartphone apps. She starts with holding the buttons down to see if it accesses any menus instead of just activating them, and soon enough she's faced with some kind of map. Which is nice because her nice little hidey-closet seems to be basically an empty room. "Okay, well...that's lovely, but how do I get to a comm system?" she says, in her usual pattern of talking to herself. And is startled as all hell when the room lights up and the little device she's holding says, "Activate transport to Vector Ark Twelve, proceed through stage three across holding pad, arrive at destination." Leah peers at the device, then says, "Um, that's...convenient. I didn't know that James Earl Jones was doing your voiceovers too though. Damn. I got to get me a better publicist. Um, activate transport then!" And with those words, the room vaporizes Leah and reassembles her in another location. She wobbles a little as she steps out of the room, then wobbles down the hallway looking for the Stage Three holding pad. "Ugh. I think I'm gonna throw up." The Kree Empire is one of the most advanced and huge empires in the universe with a reach only surpassed by the Green Lantern Corps (which was not technically an empire in the first place). The combined technology of 100,000 worlds, and Leah had access to one of their more basic techs - a Stan-Comm. Somewhat similar to Mother Boxes, except entirely technological. After a brief but nauseating transport, she found herself in the control room. There were three Kree Technicians there, working at their stations, who had not noticed her yet! Whispering into her handheld thingie that's led her this far, Leah says, "Show me the communication device." She looks at the screen, then hurries to where the machine is lit up. Yes, lit up; the handheld is linked to the main systems, and when she asks to be shown the comm, the room lighting alters to lead her to it. Which is not exactly the best situation, but she thinks she has an idea what to do. "Activate communication system," she says as the Technicians turn to look her way, and shout the alarm. "All communication devices. All channels. Everything. Transmit," she shouts as the tech's arm swings toward the emergency shutoff switch that'll stop her from doing...anything! She's got about one second to transmit a message. Something that'll bring help. Something simple. Fast. NOW. So she triggers her earring next to the microphone, sending a pulse across the transmission, for one second, before it cuts off cold. Breathing hard, she looks at the dead transmitter, knowing exactly who can hear that signal. And smiles. Slowly, just smiles, as the guards converge upon her again. ---- The dampening shield was down for almost 3.2 seconds before the Kree are on Leah. Even with the Kree weapon, trained Kree warriors are outside and even the technicians have considerable battle training. She's disarmed rather quickly and brought back to the detention center, along where the other astronauts are brought out as well. The Kree commander is there. So is former Lieutenant Tir-Zarr, then Private Tir-Zarr, who has now been demoted again to Sub-Private Fourth Class Tir-Zarr, who's just glaring at Leah. The Kree commander says, "Apparently our benevolence has been taken advantage of. One of your people took the opportunity to .... trick .... one of the guards. As you can see though, it was a futile attempt. Tir-Zarr says, "Please let me kill her. Just for at least a fragment of my remaining honor!" The Kree commander nods. "Granted. You may be in the firing line that executes the human female fool." Tir-Zarr bows. "Thank you commander!" Leah is put up against a wall, and Tir-Zarr and four other Kree soldiers take aim, as the Kree commander says, "Let this be a lesson to you humans. The Kree do not tolerate insolence. Ready. Aim...." "Fi-" At that point, the entire ship is buffeted, everything going flying one way and another, like it hit something, or something had collided with it. The Kree commander gets to his feet first, a testament to his physical conditioning, and calls out "Report!" in a commanding tone that brooks no interruption. His crew scrambles to their posts to find out what just hit them, as Leah finds a comfortable place on the floor. "You guys might want to hold onto something," she says softly to the other humans and does as she's suggesting herself. Grabbing onto a section of a table that's screwed down, she chuckles and looks at them, then says, "Seriously. Grab something, guys." At which point, a Kree lieutenant calls out, "One life form outside the ship on scopes, sir! I have a visual, putting it up on the screen." And the wall behind where Leah was about to be shot opens up into a projector, showing someone outside the ship. Someone looking really really grumpy outside the ship. "They'll never be able to actually get in, sir," says Sub-Private Fourth Class Tir-Zarr, who may not be keeping that rank much longer. The screen focuses and gives a good proper 3-d projection of the trespasser, showing a sight that gives the entire crew pause. A big. Red. 'S' Kara Zor-El had been getting attention for a local charity soup kitchen. One of those things that Kal did a lot as well. This time, it was armwrestling. She had let anyone try to beat her, and it cost $100 per try donated to the food drive that the kitchen was holding. There were a lot of people trying out. Some because they just wanted to be around Supergirl. Others just for the charity. A few delusional ones that thought that the whole 'supergirl' thing was just television. A few celebrities who donated $10,000 instead of the normal $100. And one guy who was clearly a mutant and thought Kryptonian strength was overhyped. That was who she was dealing with at the time that she heard the distress call, while she was talking to a reporter about the charity function. Not really paying attention to the two hands that the mutant guy was using. "Yeah, and it's really great that this will mean a lot of families won't go to bed hungry. This place is-" And that's when she heard the distress call. "Um.... I need to go." She puts the mutant's hand down, causing him to crash through the table. Kara blinks. "Sorry! That was an accident! Okay I'll be back, please keep donating!" Then in a blur of motion, she's off following the signal, up and into outer space. She sees the Kree warship, and no space station! And after a quick use of x-ray vision, she saw that the station was INSIDE the ship. So she did the courteous thing. She sped up... and knocked. The punch from the Kryptonian buffeted the entire ship, a size of a small city. Fortunately at JUST the right time. A lot of people probably think these things can't be coincidence. That it would happen just as Leah was about to be executed. Sometimes, however, a coincidence IS a coincidence. One that Leah is definitely grateful for. I mean, sure, she's willing to sacrifice her life for the good of the world, but she'd rather it wasn't today. More to the fact, she'd really like to have it on camera if possible so the royalties can go to a good cause. But anyway. The commander of the Kree vessel reacts in the way that he's been trained, by the best in his world. This is his vessel, and no Earth hero is going to handle him like a common thug. "Destroy her," he says, simple and clear. His crew man their stations, as Kara is suddenly faced by a portal opening in the wall near to where she 'knocked'. Near to, because where she knocked is a little...dented. The portal opens, and emits without warning a barrage of miniature missiles, all with the warhead of a shaped incendiary bomb, homing in on Kara at supersonic speed. The shaped charges are meant for close range, but they are a distraction from the cannon that's taking aim at her from the side. Tactically sound, the attack is no joke; this commander is aware of Superman's abilities and is preparing an attack which should, by his scientist's best guess, even take out the Man of Steel. One would think after trying to capture Kara twice, they'd have started to realize the thing that Batman theorized. That Supergirl was more powerful than her cousin. Well there was no proof like empirical proof as she put up her arms as the barrge of missiles hit her. When the debris dissipated, the Kryptonian teen was still there, unharmed. Which is when they fired the particle cannon at her. It forced her back a bit, at which point she put up her hands and started flying forward, the energy output capable of destroying small moons and most ships not seeming to be enough to take out a 17 year old Girl of Steel. Finally, when she makes her way to the canon itself, she grabs the ends of it and crushes it, right before ripping the entire cannon off of the ship. Then she scans the ship for where Leah was, and flew right through the docking pad, punching a hole through it. After the emergency bulkheads closed, she started flying through walls and panels unil she was in the area where the station was being kept, along with the astronauts. She floated there, frowning. "I'm pretty sure there was an agreement about you people not coming here anymore." The ship being torn by Kara's flying through steel and titanium like it was so much papier mache and tin foil is audible all through the ship. The sound of Kara bursting through the wall into the chamber is not the only sound in the room, though. Leah's cheering is audible from her corner, where she's still holding on in case Kara decides to tear another main cannon off the ship; there was a mighty jolt just when she did that, and she likes to avoid preventable bruising. "Hey Kara! Glad you could make it!" Of course, the Kree commander raises his sidearm and immediately fires on Kara's chest, at the highest setting. The room glows with deadly power, and considering they just used a planetbuster on Kara a moment ago, it's obvious who wasn't paying attention. As the commander fires, he shouts out, "Your agreement means nothing if you're dead, Kryptonian!" He seriously thinks it'll work? Huh. Well, they hire all types in the military. Kara Zor-El lands as she looks over at Leah. "They didn't hurt you, right?" she asks, right before the commander fires his sidearm at her chest. She looks down at where it hits her incredulously, then back at him. "Okay um... you know the Kree have sent entire platoons at me before, right? And if you don't know that..." she say as she walks towards him, still ignoring the energy firing at her chest, "There's also the fact that I just shrugged off that big cannon that your ship fired at me." she says until she's almost by him while he's trying to threaten her with death. Her hand goes up to the firearm and she crushes it, a moment before giving him a shove, sending him flying across the room. "So tell me that you Kree decided to come here with more than just that? Because otherwise, you are not going to be happy with what happens next." As the Kree commander slides across the room into the far wall however, Sub-Private Fourth Class Tir-Zarr makes his final move. To save his career, his pride, and everything he has left in this job, he moves toward a slightly smarter target. Leah. He grabs Leah from the floor, yanking her up, and whips his arm around her neck in obvious threat. "I will not be demoted again! She dies! After all she put me through, she dies!" And, oddly, this is the most dangerous threat they've levied against Kara all day. As the commander groans on the floor, and Tin-Zarr tries to rescue his pride. Leah doesn't respond, since she can't breathe. Unless making 'urk' sounds counts. But it's not her usual cheery banter. Kara Zor-El actually hesitates at that. She didn't worry about planet-busting cannons being fired at her, or having Kree supersoldiers attack her, but threatening Leah's life was something SERIOUS. She takes a moment, not moving. And she says, "You don't have to do that! Look... there are probably a dozen ways I could stop you, but I want you to just think for a moment about this. That's my friend you have here. And if you hurt her, I might get very angry. Especially since I can do this." And with that, she stomps the ground with her petite foot, causing the entire docking spot to shake and the floor ripples. Then there's a blur and she grabs his wrist, squeezing it slowly to force him to open his hand. As he releases Leah, Kara moves his hand away from her and looks at her. "You were talking sci fi shows to him, weren't you?" Leah coughs a little as she ducks out of her ex-guard's grip, then nods. Rubbing her throat, she says, "For hours. It worked, got me to a comm unit." She grins, then steps out of reach. "Don't feel bad, dude. You're actually pretty hard to fool. Nine out of ten." Tir-Zarr strains against Kara's grip, but really...it's about like arm wrestling granite. Muscles straining, he looks mildly ridiculous held in place by the teenaged blonde, though he has in his credit now; he fought Supergirl in single combat. I mean, he lost, but to be fair...he did about as well as the cannon. Pushing himself to his feet, shaking his head and regaining his composure, the Kree commander points to Kara and gives takes command. Hurling the words at her like daggers, he says, "The girl may leave, I have no need of her. But you, you will not leave this ship alive, Zor-El! You are mine!" And like a loaded spring, the Kree commander rips an energy sword from a sheathe at his waist and leaps toward Kara in a blinding slash to take her across the stomach. He follows it with a punch strong enough to topple Abomination, his enhanced powers enough to take this entire crew and force their respect. Or at least, their subservience. Kara Zor-El watches the Kree commander get up as she holds Tir-Zarr in place with her hand as he struggles against her. "I'm going to let you go now, and I'm going to-" She pauses as the Kree commander gets up and issues her challenge. With a flick of her wrist, she tosses Tir back, then looks at the commander as he pulls out his energy sword and leaps at Kara. The energy sword hits against her harmlessly as she says, "Okay did you NOT see what I-" Then he punches her with a punch powerful enough to topple Abomination all right. Of course, Kara's been punched by Abomination before. It's... about as effective coming from the Kree commander supersoldier. As in... not even remotely effective. She puts her hand on her hip. "Are you even listening?" Not listening. Nope. The Kree commander faces off against Kara, with his Kree martial art style at the ready. "I am Kree Commander Vrin Vrota," he says, laying at Kara with a snap kick that comes out fast, cross her jawline, and back. Miss, though the sound of the kick in the air almost creates a sonic boom. He's really very terrifying, and his crew watch in awe as their grand commander takes on the Supergirl in single combat. Trying to get behind Kara, he circles, still ranting. "I destroyed every combatant to gain this ship, for this mission. I killed thousands with my bare hands, I am unbeaten, I am all powerful!" he says, actually stating that out loud. Then, he launches a series of clawing attacks followed by another terrible punch, even harder and faster than the one before, and this one actually does create a sonic boom in the confines of the chamber as it rockets toward Kara's face! Kara Zor-El is trying to be patient. She moved out of the way so he didn't break his foot against her jaw even! Could this Kree commander seriously be so arrogant that he'd think he was able to beat her in a fight? They had to have done at least some research on her. That even Ronan the Accuser hadn't been able to beat her, and they only way they even took her temporarily captive ONCE was with specialized Kryptonite weapons they had developed. And even then.... they barely accomplished a mission, which went to hell within 2 minutes of her being captured thanks to the GLC. But just him? Okay apparently he was an augmented Kree ... but still... She listens to his taunts and bragging, ignoring the attacks that she didn't simply dodge. Then he tries some sort of massive punch at her face. "I killed thousands with my bare hands! I am unbeaten! I am all powerful!" And Kara puts up her hand to catch his fist. She frowns at him as the fist slams harmlessly into a palm which doesnt get budged so much as an inch, her fingers trapping his fist. "You are in sooooooo much trouble." she says as she starts to squeeze. The Kree commander's fist stops instantly when Kara grabs it. The squeezing, well, it hurts as much as Kara wants it to, since she can pulverize anything she's ever encountered and his fist isn't the hardest thing she's ever held. He shouts in pain, in anger, and in fear, as he slams his other fist into Kara to try and free himself, but it does as little good as anything else. In the background, at least, Tir-Zarr finally stops trying to kill anyone. To be fair, he did hit his head pretty hard when Kara threw him. It's possible she knocked some sense into him finally. Wouldn't take much. Kara Zor-El watches as the Kree shouts in pain, anger, fear, whatever. Then tries to punch her with his other hand. "Screw it..." she says to herself as she just lets him hit her. Then she says, "Just to explain... I'm. Holding. Back. A lot." She flings the Kree commander across the room again, slamming him into a wall. "Here's how this is going to go. I'm going to take the space station and the astronauts out of here. And you are going to turn your ship around, go back to wherever you came from, and never come back here. If you do come back here, I might have to do something drastic. Like throw your ship into the sun. Can your ship survive the sun? Because I can. Okay? Okay." The Kree commander of course would love to argue with Kara some more. He'd be happy to continue his little sparring match with his damaged hand and his concussion, but he's unable to do so due to being out cold as he slumps to the floor after Kara's slamming him into the rather unforgiving metal wall. So he's completely unable to give the order to release the captive station and retreat. Which makes things a little awkward for a moment, since nobody, literally nobody on his crew is willing to step up and take over for him. Leah nudges Tir-Zarr, who turns and looks at her. She motions with her chin meaningfully, as nobody is stepping up to take over for the commander, and he blinks. Then he looks like he's realizing something, and his eyes widen. And Temporary Commander Tir-Zarr steps up and says, "Release the captives immediately! We are unable to defeat this foe, and if I have learned anything today, they are not to be trifled with! Begin preparations to return to base, we will...report to the Supreme Intelligence our commander's defeat. Seal him in a primary cell until that time. MOVE!" And finally, with Leah walking over to Kara looking tired, things start looking like they're over. An hour later, Kara's on the space station with Leah and the other astronauts, and the Kree ship is en route back to their empire. "So Leah, you've become a famous cosplayer, broke up with your stupid ex boyfriend, gotten a new car, moved in with a superhero, become an astronaut and been to space, space-walked, and been kidnapped by aliens. Anything else on your list of things to do this year?" With the temporary Kree commander's parting words still in her mind, as he thanked Kara for releasing them, Leah leans against Kara thankfully. Shaking, the experience was more stressful than she gave away and she's just now showing the effects. It was an awful lot to take, but she did her part. Smiling up to Kara, she looks tired. Grateful, but tired. "You know me, hon. I never stop, go go go. Maybe...just a little time off though. A day or two." She looks out at the stars again, still taken by their beauty. Even now. "How about you?" Kara Zor-El smiles at Leah. "Well... since you're coming back to Earth in two days, I think we should go to Disneyworld."